Vampire And My Heart
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Percayakah kau adanya Vampir?Mahluk pengisap darah yang pernah menggemparkan Pulau Rintis!dan percayakah kau adanya Werewolf?bangsa yang membuat para peternak di pulau rintis kehilangan setengah ternak mereka!dan bagaimana dengan Yaya yang harus terlibat dalam sebuah drama yang mempertaruhkan nyawa? gak bisa nulis summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Dicklamer:boboiboy dkk bukan punya saya(itu pasti)**

 **warning:typo bertebaran,ooc,kadang bahasa beleber...dan banyak lagi^^**

 **ganre:action,angrs,humor,roman,legend,dll...**

 **rated:T**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _kalian tau apa itu vampir?ya,salah satu makhluk penghisap saat kalian mendengar kata vampir...itu akan membuat bulu kuduk kalian bangsa vampir sering_ _berkeliaran di malam hari ketimbang di waktu siang,dan akan terbakar bila terkena sinar matahari,dan sangat ganas saat menyium bau darah,begitu kata orang bangsa_ _vampir sekarang lebih jauh berbeda dari kaum mereka yang dulu..._

Halilintar P.O.V

sekarang kita harus membahas tentang vampir?sebelum itu lebih baik ku kenalkan diriku ku Boboiboy Halilintar,sebenarnya nama keluarga Boboiboy bukanlah nama keluarga asli ku,aku di adopsi di keluarga itu dan di rawat oleh ibu dari 2 kembar anak...yaitu Taufan dan Gempa mereka telah resmi menjadi saudaraku saat ku di adopsi.

aku di adopsi di saat umurku 5 tahun,dan Taufan,Gempa,pertama kali bertemu denganku saat umur mereka 4 sayangnya Taufan pergi begitu cepat dan sekarang hanya ada aku dan Gempa,saudara yang sangat ku sayangi saat aku kehilanga Taufan atas kebodohanku.

umurku sekarang 15 tahun,dan aku sudah SMA itu di karenakan aku lompat kelas saat kau tau orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah,masa di mana kau akan menemukan cinta mu,begitu kata orang-orang...hmnn...sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada cinta,entah seperti apa rasanya,argghh...dari pada memikirkan itu mari ku jelaskan tentang vampir.

vampir zaman sekarang adalah aku!kenapa?kalian takut,bingung?yah~aku adalah vampir yang hitung-hitung masih muda dari kebanyakan vampir,sebenarnya vampir zaman sekarang hidupnya tidak lama seperti pada zaman dulu,mereka sekarang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan darah,dan lebih suka keluar pada siang hari, dan tak lupa kulit mereka sekarang lebih kebal pada sinar matahari,bingung?yah~itu karena takaran konsumsi darah kami berkurang,membuat kami menjadi agak berbeda dari kami yang dulu.

sayangnya manusia kurang mengerti dan masih saja beranggapan vampir semua masih sama,hebatnya manusia sekarang sudah berkurang kepercayaan mereka terhadap mahluk dongeng seperti,peri,vampir,pantom,dan masih banyak sekarang lebih tertarik pada robot dan hal lainnya,mereka sudah lupa sekarang tentang kaum ku,dan memudahkanku untuk berbaur dengan mereka.

hidupku di SMA sama seperti anak lain pada umunya,dan bisa di bilang di sana tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku vampir,di keluargaku bahkan yang tau hanya ayah angkatku sekarang lebih mudah di tipu dengan hal-hal yang sedang tren,aku bingung?mungkin itu bedanya derajat vampir dengan manusia.

masa-demi waktu kulalui dan aku sudah tau bahwa lambat laun orang-orang akan sadar bahwa aku vampir,dan segera akan mengusirku dari tempat tinggalku pulau rintis.

okey,sampai di situ saja ceritaku,tak lama lagi kau akan mengerti kok,kalo bingung tanya sama Author nya langsung^^

Halilintar P.O.V. End

Halilintar bingung buku biologi yang ada di tas nya menghilang,sekarang ia tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang,dengan wajah bingung menatap tasnya yang kosong melompong,ia yakin ia memasukan buku biologinya ke tas saat ia sekolah dan saat ia pulang ingin belajar,bukunya hilang,yang benar saja?tak mungkin 'kan buku biologinya jalan sendiri pergi dari kamarnya?

"arrggghhh...dimana buku sialan itu"ujar frustasi Halilintar sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam berkilaunya itu,manik _Ruby_ nya masih mencari di mana bukunya pergi(?)ia yakin seyakin daratan itu kering(kalo daratannya banjir gimana?),bukunya ada di tas saat ia di pelajaran biologi.

KREK

kenop pintu terputar dan perlahan pintu terbuka,menampakan pemuda denga baju bercorak hitam kuning,dengan manik Gold yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar kakaknya tersebut.

"kak Hali tadi aku pinjem buku biologi kakak"ujar sang pemuda yang berlari kecil ke kasur yang diduduki Halilintar sambil tersenyum manis terhadap kakaknya yang lagi frustasi,baru kali ini sang adik melihat raut wajah selain poker pace dari kakaknya itu.

"hah?Gempa?kenapa gak bilang dulu?kakak cari kemana-mana buku itu"dengan raut wajah kesal sang kakak langsung merampas buku itu dari sang hanya cekikikan sendiri,dan langsung duduk di sebelah Halilintar yang tengah mengirup nafas lega.

"ehehee...habisnya kakak dari pulang sekolah cemberut terus sih~emang nya habis di putusin pacar?"tanya Gempa sambil menahan tawa,melihat wajah sang kakak langsung berubah pucat ,tak suka dengan perkataan adik paling kecilnya itu.

"kau tau Gempa tadi aku habis lomba karate dan taekwondo,dan aku memenangi piala juara 1 dari dua lomba itu"ujar Halilintar membanggakan diri sambil memainkan jari-jarinya,seakan ingin mencingcang Gempa,dan seketika ada aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Halilintar membuat Gempa bergidik ngeri,telah membuat kakaknya marah.

"kak!, Gempa ada PR matematika,ehehe...pergi dulu yah kak Hali?"dan seketika Gempa ngacir terbirit-birit pergi dari kamar kakak sulungnya membuat wajah seram Halilintar pudar...dan kembali dengan wajah poker pace nya,

"coba kau masih ada Taufan"Halilintar bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke meja belajar,menatap nanar foto yang ada di atas meja itu,foto dia,Taufan,dan Gempa,yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"kau ambil nyawa adik ku,aku akan ambil nyawa keluargamu."ujar Halilintar dengan wajah sengit mengingat bagaimana Taufan terbunuh.

TBC

* * *

..aku Author baru disini...mohon bila ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan,aku janji chapter depan akan lebih panjang,dikarenakan ini hanya Prolog,kalian juga boleh mereview bila berkenan,aku tidak memaksa.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicklamer:boboiboy bukan punya saya^^

Warning:ooc,oc,AU,typo bertebaran,bahasa amburadul,dan masih banyak lagi^^

Genre:fantasy,vampire,angrst,roman,humor...dah segitu mungkin^^

Rated:T

* * *

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1: When I Saw You...

.

.

.

Di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas,yang berada di sebuah kota kecil yang di tinggali seorang Vampir yang bernama Halilintar dan kota kecil yang bernama Pulau,bisa di bilang kota ini terpencil,dan ternyata kabar tentang kaum vampir di sini tidak pernah terdengar di telinga sang pemuda-Halilintar-itu membuatnya pindah ke kota ini bersama adiknya.

sekarang Halilintar terduduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di pinggir jendela,ia suka berada di pinggir Tau?ada sebuah kursi yang di omong-omong gak pernah di isi satu orang pun,kursi itu ternyata adalah kursi di samping Halilintar.

"ngghhh..."Halilintar mulai jenuh dengan keadaan kelas yang bisa di bilang berisik bila tidak ada guru,untung sekarang belum bel,mungkin lebih baik ia jalan-jalan dulu ke depan.

skip time

sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor dengan pikiran yang melayang,kalian yang pikir saja, seorang vampir yang tengah di kelilingi manusia?mungkin kalo dia pernah meneyentuh darah manusia,itu akan membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk memangsa satu kelas.

Tab

langkahnya terhenti,hidungnya mengendus wangi yang jelas,dari hidungnya saja ia sudah merasakan rasa manis dan harum semerbak,ia merasa aneh, tubuhnya bergetar kepalanya pusing,matanya berkunang-kunang,harum itu berasal dari ruang KepSek,agar tidak membuat hal yang gegabah Halilintar langsung berlari ke toilet untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

* * *

"ha..ha..ha..ada apa aku ini?"Halilintar sudah berada di toilet,ia melihat iris _Ruby_ nya telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat,dan giginya langsung menumbuhkan sebuah taring kecil yang tajam...

"tak mungkin...aku...ini...tak mungkin?"Halilintar yakin ini aneh,itu baru mengendus,bagaimana bila ia...ia yakin ini bau darah yang lain,darah ini tercium benar-benar beda dari kebanyakan orang yang ia temui,ini tak pernah membuat jiwa vampirnya keluar bahkan hanya pertama kalinya jiwa vampirnya keluar hampir sempurna.

TENG TONG

"sial bel...aku belum sempurna berubah jadi semula"rutuk sang pemuda kesal,irisnya belum kembali seperti semula,masih berwarna hitam pekat,kerongkongan nya kering dan serak.

"lebih baik aku pergi,sebelum ada yang curiga"Halilintar sudah tidak peduli lagi warna irisnya,ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan berbagai tatapan juriga dari teman-temannya.

KELAS~

sekarang pelajaran (bahasa inggris).Halilintar terus berlari dan sesampainya di kelas ia menyium harum itu lagi,sekarang Harum manis tersebut semakin jelas membuat sang pemuda makin merasa pusing di ia masuk ke kelas ia melihat sedang menjelaskan, dan yang aneh,kursi di samping dirinya terisi.

"permisi,maaf baru ...siapa anak itu..?"tanya Halilintar memandang seorang gadis dengan kerudung berwarna pink dan di samping nya ada sebuah jepitan,...

 _'aku tak pernah lihat bangku itu terisi?'_ -Halilintar

"oh,Hali...dia anak apa kan dia duduk di situ?karna tak ada kursi kosong lagi."ujar Miss. Elina,membuat Halilintar syok tak terlalu memikirkan itu yang ia pikirkan bau harus semerbak itu ternyata berasal dari gadis itu,dan dia duduk di samping Halilintar Harus belajar tentang rasa sakit berada di neraka.

"duduklah Hali!"perintah .Halilintar berjalan dengan lemas,ia yakin iris dan taringnya akan melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum menghiraukan nya, Halilintar langsung duduk di kursinya sambil memegangi kerongkongannya yang menjerit histeris meminta makan.

"hai salam kenal,namaku Yaya Durward ,senang bisa bertemu dengan mu!"ujar sang gadis wajah sang lawan bicara memucat,dan menampakan ketidaksukaan pada sang gadis -Yaya-Yaya hanya bingung saat melihat berubahan ekspresi dari Halilintar.

' _nama itu kan..._.'-Halilintar.

"kau...berasal dari mana?"tanya Halilintar dengan wajah benci dan setengah yang mendengar itu langsung merinding...Halilintar masih menatap lekat wajah sang gadis saat ia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat...dan hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja jarak di sana.

"errr...aku...dari...-"

"Murid yang duduk di sana,maju dan perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah Miss Elina,sambil menunjuk Yaya,dan sang lawan bicara hanya membisu dan Halilintar langsung memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat ke arah depan sambil menggerutu sebal,karna memotong pembicaraan nya.

"namaku...Yaya Durward...sa...lam...kenal..."ujar Yaya gelagapan saat tengah menjadi pusat Yaya menoleh ke arah Halilintar...dan sang pemuda hanya masih menggerutu mendengar Yaya gelagapan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah murid baru itu.

"lalu,kau berasal dari mana?"tanya Miss..dan seketika Halilintar mendongkakan kepalanya menatap serius sang gadis,dan Yaya hanya kaget,lalu berusaha menetralkan kosa-katanya.

"aku bersal dari kuala lumpur"ujar Yaya sambil yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik tak percaya dengan kata-kata Halilintar masih tak percaya.

' _bukannya mereka berasal dari amerika_?'-Halilintar.

"Miss...aku boleh bertanya?kenapa nama marga anak itu dari bahasa inggris?"tanya salah satu murid sambil mengangkat tertohok sebentar tentang pertanyaan calon temannya itu,murid yang bertanya itu memakai kacamata bulat,dengan wajah ,Elina langsung mengangguk pasti dengan pertanyaan muridnya itu.

"benar apa kata Ying,kenapa begitu?bisa kau jelaskan Yaya?"tanya Miss,dan Yaya hanya mengagguk dan mulai berbicara.

"keluargaku berasal dari Amerika,dan mereka bilang aku lahir di kuala lumpur,dan nama margaku dari sana nya begitu..."ujar Yaya menjelaskan dan sesaat sang murid tadi-Ying-langsung menurunkan tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan Yaya.

 _'sudah kuduga'_ -Halilintar

"ya,kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan materi kau boleh duduk"ujar mempersilakan Yaya duduk di kursi sana Halilintar sedang menatap tajam Yaya,sang lawan hanya langsung menunduk dan kembali melihat Miss menjelaskan.

 _'tunggu! kerongkongan ku sudah tak terlalu mengada-ngada,rasa pusingnya sudah hilang,ini aneh...'-_ Halilintar.

skip time

TENG TONG

bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid SMA pulau Rintis,berangsung-angsung keluar dari kelas dengan tujuan...ingin minum haus,ingin makan lapar,ada PR belum di kerjain,aku ngantuk pelajaran tadi bosen banget,dan masih banyak tak jauh dari gadis masih sibuk merapikan alat tulisnya yang berceceran di meja.

"Yaya!apa kau ingin ikut kami ke kantin.?"ajak Ying pada Yaya yang sedang sibuk.

"hmmnn...bo-"

"dia ada urusan katanya tadi"ujar Halilintar dengan tampang poker mendengus kasar merasa tak suka...ia bertanya pada Yaya kenapa Dinosaurus itu yang mendelik sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"owh...yasudah...aku pergi dulu yah~by~"ujar Ying langsung pergi dengan secepat kilat ke kantin mengisi dikelas hanya ada Yaya dan masih sebal dengan kelakuan teman nya itu.

"hei! kenapa kau berkata begitu?"suara Yaya sedikit meninggi saat dalam keadaan langsung menarik Yaya ke suatu tempat...saat sampai di lorong Yaya memberontak tak suka dengan perlakuan temannya itu.

"arrgghh...lepaskan aku"ringis Yaya karna Halilintar memgenggam pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat...sang pemuda tak mengubris Yaya,wajah Yaya semakin memanas tak suka...dan tibalah mereka di belakang sekolah yang sepi-sunyi.

* * *

SET

Tampa permisi,Hallintar langsung memojokan Yaya dengan satu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menghalang Yaya agar ia tak mereka saling berdekatan bahkan hanya ada jarak satu centi...bahkan Yaya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Halilintar yang menerpa wajah manisnya tau Halilintar itu laki-laki dan tenaganya lebih besar dari dirinya.

"a..apa..ya..yang..ka..u..lakukan?"tanya Yaya gelagapan,sekarang wajah sang gadis sudah memerah padam...Halilintar agak menundukan wajahnya agar bisa melihat Yaya...itu karna Tingi Halilintar lebih satu kepala dari Yaya,

"Durward?kau berasal dari keluarga menyebalkan itu?"tanya Halilintar dengan wajah sinis...dari dekat Halilintar sudah mersakan bau darah yang sangat sedap...dan membuat jiwa vampir nya keluar.

"a...apa?"-Yaya

"CUKUP"

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N:Akhirnya chap 2 udah selesai~hehe..terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meReview...aku senang sekali...silakan merReview bila berkenan...


End file.
